


His Angel

by GabrielsGrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker, Supernatural - Freeform, mentions Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsGrace/pseuds/GabrielsGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been dating for almost five years, and tonight, Dean want's to make Castiel his forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Angel

When Dean woke up, he turned over on his right side to face his angel. HIS angel. Dean slowly raised his arm and lightly brushed some stray, raven hairs out of his lovers face. He stirred a little in his sleep, but not enough to fully awaken. Dean lowered his arm again and took in the breathtaking sight of his angel. He memorized every little line, every hair, every little perfectly imperfect thing about his angel. Dean wanted the angel to be his forever, he decided to ask his the question tonight. They had been together for five years and Dean was almost sure that he would say 'yes'. Almost. He sighed. His angel stirred again, and this time he woke up.  
  
"Good morning, Dean." The angel's gruff voice whispered.  
  
"Good morning, Castiel." Dean smiled softly, even though he always told Sammy 'no chick-flick moments', He always had a soft spot for his Cas.  
  
Castiel propped himself up a little so he could peck Dean on his forehead, "I love you."  
  
Dean kissed Cas' forehead, "I love you, too."  
  
This was their morning routine, Dean always woke up first. Castiel woke up and kissed Dean's forehead and Dean then mirrored Castiel's action. Dean rolled out of the bed and sauntered over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and picked up a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Dean tugged on his dark pants. He swiped the dark velvet box from under another pair of jeans and quickly shoved it in his jeans pocket. He pulled the black shirt over his head and walked over to his boyfriend.  
  
"Get up lazy bones. We gotta eat breakfast." Dean shoved Castiel off the the bed with an OOF.  
  
"Deeeeaaaannnn. Don't leave me heeeeaaaarrr!" Cas moaned.  
  
"I won't leave if you get up." Dean reasoned.  
  
"Alright." Cas stood up and snaked his hands around Deans waist. Resting them on his hip bones and laying his chin on his lovers shoulder.  
  
Dean hummed softly and swayed slowly, "Have I told you how much you mean to me?"  
  
"Only about a thousand times." Cas' lips grazed his ear.  
  
Still swaying, Dean quietly whispered, "And I'll say it a thousand more. I love you, Castiel. You mean the world to me."  
  
"I love you, too, Dean Winchester. You are my world." Castiel let his arms drop, catching Dean's right wrist, "Come on! I'm hungry."  
  
"Oh NOW you're hungry." Dean pulled a bitchface that rivaled Sam's.  
  
"Shut up." Cas dragged him out of their bedroom and into the Bunker's kitchen.  
  
Dean pulled out two blueberry muffins from the pantry and tossed one to Cas, who effortlessly caught it. Sitting on the couch, the two lovers laid with each other and started to watch Dr. Sexy MD.  
  
After three episodes, Sam slugged out of his room at 12:37, and into the kitchen, grabbing his salad from the fridge.  
  
"Samuel, can I talk to you?" Dean asked. He seemed nervous, he never used Sam's full name unless it was really important. Sam nodded, looking concerned, "I'll be right back, Cas."  
  
Cas looked up and nodded, a fearful look in his eyes, a smile wavered on his face, "Okay, Dean."  
  
Dean pushed himself off of the couch and lead his brother into his shared room with Cas.  
  
"Okay dude, this must be really important because you used my full name." Sam folded his arms over his muscular chest.  
  
"I'm gonna purpose to Cas tonight." Dean said, it was barely a whisper.  
  
"Dean! That's awesome!" Sam burst into a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but what if he says 'No'? I can't do that Sam." Dean shifted on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Dean, he won't say 'No.' I guarantee it." Sam encouraged, "Can I see the ring?"  
  
Dean blushed, but nodded. He pulled the dark velvet box out of his back pocket and gave it to Sam. He opened the box and there lay a dark grey ring inside with the words, 'Forever & Always' engraved on the inside.  
  
"Dean." Sam breathed out, "This is beautiful! Wow!"  
  
"Just, don't tell him. OR HINT AT IT!" Dean's face turned a deeper red.  
  
Sam gingerly handed his brother back the box and then held up his hands in innocence, "I won't!"  
  
"Okay. Thank you. God, when do I do it?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Have a movie-thon with him and then at the end of his favorite movie, do it." Sam suggested.  
  
Dean thought about this. Cas' favorite movie was X-Men. He said it was because that was how he felt when he was first a human; an outcast, "Thank you so much Sammy! This- you don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"It's no problem. Now go!" Sam practically threw Dean out of his room.  
  
Dean walked back into the living room and plopped down next to Cas.  
  
"Is everything alright Dean?" Cas asked, his voice laced with concern.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah everything is perfect." Dean smiled softly and cupped his boyfriends cheek.  
  
"Okay. Good." Cas leaned into the warm skin-on-skin contact on his cheek.  
  
"Hey, Cas? Do you want to watch some movies later tonight?" Dean was nervous, but he hid it well.  
  
"I would like that Dean." Cas smiled.  
  
Dean removed his hand from Castiels cheek and set it instead on top of his hand.  
  
"Awesome. Now, let's go get some pie! Come on Sammy!" Dean leapt up from the couch and sprinted towards his jacket and keys. He grabbed a fistful of leather and sliver keys.  
  
Sam and Cas hustled after him, knowing that he might leave without them, "Wait up!"  
  
"Slow pokes!" Dean slid into the drivers seat and the engine ignited. Sam tried to get into shotgun but Dean glared at him and he got in the back, letting Cas sit up front with Dean.  
  
Dean reved the engine and sped off towards the nearest diner. AC/DC blaring, the Impala roared through the quiet city. They pulled into a Jay's Diner and parked Dean's beloved impala under a tree. Sam is the first of them out of the car. Cas is next and last is Dean. The all saunter into the diner and sit at a booth, Dean on the inside, Castiel next to him and Sam across from them both.  
  
A platinum blonde waitress sashayed up to their table, "Hi! I'm Beth, what can I get you boys." She specifically looked at Dean the whole time.  
  
Dean noticed this and held Castiel's hand above their table, "I'll take a water, your house burger, and a slice of apple pie."  
  
Her cheery face dropped immediately when she saw them holding hands.  
  
"I will also have your house burger and a glass of water." Cas looked up at her, she glared at him.  
  
"I'll have a water and a Caesar salad." Sam said.  
  
The once flirty, turned grumpy waitress slumped away with their orders.  
  
"So, do you just want this to be a lazy day, Dean?" Cas turned to his boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. we haven't had a day off in months." Dean smiled, "What about you Sam? What are you going to do today?"  
  
"I might just putz around town." Sam gave Dean knowing look.  
  
Dean nodded at his brother just as their food arrived, "Two house burgers, a salad, three waters, and a slice of apple pie." She sat the burgers in front of Castiel and Dean, she then placed the salad by Sam and sat down all three waters, "Let me know if you need anything else." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Will do." Sam said and she walked away.  
  
Dean and Cas dove into their burgers. Dean always loved burgers. Always will, but Castiel just developed a taste for them a few months ago. Sam nibbled on his salad. The brothers and the ex-angel pause from eating occasionally to take a gulp of their water. Dean ate his pie last, sharing the few occasional bites with Castiel.  
  
When no burger, pie, nor salad remain, the waitress came back to take away their plates and drop off the bill.  
  
"I got it, Dean." Sam grabbed the bill and slid it over to his side, and before Dean and protest Sam slapped a twenty on it.  
  
"Fine." Dean nodded as he and Cas exit their booth. Sam got out next and trailed behind them.  
  
Dean and Cas interlock hands on the way to the car. Only breaking the contact a moment so they could slip into the Impala. Sam grumbled something about 'Boyfriends before brothers'. Dean held Cas' hand all the way back to the bunker.  
  
Dean rolled baby to a halt and stepped out on her. He regained his grip on Cas' hand and they walk though the bunker. Dean leads Cas over to the bunkers living room and sat him down on the couch as Dean puts in an old western for them to watch.  
  
"I'm going to go out, Dean." Sam said, snatching the Impala's keys.  
  
"Wreak her, you're dead." Dean walked back over to Cas and curled his arm around Cas' shoulders.  
  
"Okay." And with that, Sam left the Bunker.  
  
During the movie, Dean was actually watching Cas' reactions, rather than watch the movie. When the movie ended, Dean asked his boyfriend, "So, did you like the movie?"  
  
"Yes, although I do not understand the concept of the bad guy taking the girl. What movie shall we watch next?" Cas asked.  
  
"Well, have you seen Finding Nemo?" Dean asked. He thinks Cas'll like it because it's not that confusing.  
  
"No. Are we going to watch that next?" He answered Dean with a question.  
  
"Sure." Dean stood up, ejected the western, put in Finding Nemo, and then sat back down next to Castiel.  
  
The whole time the movie is on, Cas would sit on the edge of his seat. Not wanting to miss any part of the movie. He started crying when the Nemo came back to Marlin.  
  
"Cas? Baby? Why are you crying?" Dean rubbed small circles on Cas' back.  
  
"I miss my father, Dean." Cas spat out. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Dean's neck.  
  
"Shh. Shh. It's okay Castiel. Everything is alright." Dean soothed.  
  
"Are- *sniffle* are we gonna watch another movie?" Cas looked up at Dean hope fills his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I have the best movie ever ready." Dean stood up for the last time to inserted Cas' favorite movie, X-Men.  
  
When the opening sequence first aimed on, Cas squealed with delight. Through out the movie, Cas grinned, ear to ear it stretched. When the credits roll, Dean muted the movie and turned to Castiel.  
  
"Castiel?" Dean started.  
  
"Yes Dean?" Cas said.  
  
"Do you know why I showed you movies today?" Dean asked.  
  
"No, Dean. Why?" Cas cocked his head in confusion.  
  
"Okay, here me out;" Dean began. Cas nodded for him to continue, "Okay. I've liked you Cas. For a long time, and I know that you think you're useless and I know that you think you're a freak, but you're not, you're perfect to me. I'm not very good with feelings, but I know that I love you and that I would like to spend every moment of every day with you. So will you; Castiel, an Angel of The Lord, marry me, Dean Winchester?" Dean got down in front of Cas and pulled out the velvet box. He opened the box, revealing the dark grey ring.  
  
"Dean. I-I love you too. Yes, I shall marry you. But I have to show you something first." Cas grimaced and has them both stand up.  
  
"Okay. Anything Cas." Dean urged for him to tell him.  
  
"You have to see my true form. Well, you don't have to, but it would mean the world to me if you did." Cas looked down.  
  
"Castiel. I've always wanted to see you're true form, but, won't I lose my eyes?" Dean looked a little worried.  
  
"No. Because when I raised your ass from hell, I embedded some of my grace in you." Cas explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, go on." Dean urged.  
  
Castiel raised his hands and placed his fingers on Dean's. Cas closed his eyes and willed Dean to see his true form.  
  
Dean's mouth opened, and for a lack of a better word, "Cas, you're beautiful. I- I am lost for words at how awesome you look. I might be a little jealous of your midnight wings. Are those STARS in them?!"  
  
In Dean's mind, he could see one of the three heads talking, and for some reason, he could understand, "I thought you would run away Dean. I am pleased you didn't. Thank you for being jealous of my wings? And yes, those are stars."  
  
"Cas, why would you think I would run away? I would never leave you, you know that." Dean hugged him, it was a little hard for Cas to keep his fingers on Dean's temple but he did.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Cas asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I would like to hug a 'me sized' you." Dean nodded.  
  
And with that, Castiel removed his fingers from Dean and set them at his sides. When Cas removes his fingers from Dean's temple, Dean hugs him tight.  
  
"You are not a freak, you are not useless. You are perfect, Cas." Dean rubs his boyfriends back.  
  
"Yes." Cas murmured.  
  
"What?" Dean pulled away.  
  
"Yes, I answered your question. I will." Cas smiled. The edge of his eyes crinkle as he did.  
  
Dean grinned just like the Cheshire cat, "Castiel, you have made me the happiest man alive." Dean hugged his now fiancé so tight.  
  
"Dean. You're. Crushing me!" Cas breathed out.  
  
"Sorry baby." Dean loosened his grip on his fiancé and placed his hands on Cas' shoulders, "I'm just so ecstatic!"  
  
Cas leaned in and kissed Dean's cheek, "I love you baby."  
  
"I love you too." Dean kissed Cas long, hard, and passionate.  
  
"Dean! Cas! I'm back!" Sam called from the bunkers entrance. He patted down the stairs to the living room.  
  
Dean grinned widely at his brother, "Yes Sammy!"  
  
"Nice! Congrats guys!" Sam gave them each a thumbs up.  
  
"Wait, he knew? Is that why you talked to Sam?" Cas asked. He wasn't angry, just curios.  
  
"Uhh. Yeah." Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Are you mad?"  
  
"Why would I be mad? I was just wondering." Cas softly smiled.  
  
"Oh, okay. Good." Dean too Cas' hand in his.  
  
"Sammy, we're gonna turn in early." Dean lead them off to their bedroom.  
  
"No we're not. We're gonna-" Cas was cut off by Dean kissing him. Cas nodded into the kiss as they felt their way towards their bedroom.  
  
"Eww! Dean! I leaving again if you're doing that!" Sam called and bounded up the steps to grab the Impala's keys.  
  
"Ohh! Cas!" Sam heard a loud moan that could only be Dean's, come from his bedroom.  
  
He groaned and exited the Men Of Letters Bunker. Prepared to stay out all night.


End file.
